Breaking Rules
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Naruto could be considered a little bit of a player, and when he was transferred to a new school due to his promiscuity he meets a quiet boy by the name of Sasuke. Instantly Naruto sets his eyes on Sasuke and is determined to corrupt and make the Uchiha his. They were polar opposites that seem unable to escape each other, and soon Sasuke finds himself drawn to the enticing blond.


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 10/24/14**

**TITLE: Breaking Rules**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: NarutoXSasuke**

**STATUS: Multichapter: Incomplete**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex, OOC, quite basically PWP.**

_~Give it up, do as I say, give it up and let me have my way. I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck, I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to...~_

* * *

><p>"-And if I see you make one wrong move I will personally be digging your grave, brat." Tsunade warned as she jabbed her finger in Naruto's chest; despite Naruto being taller than her now, she would always terrify him. She was like a bear in high heels. Tsunade turned around to finish putting together Naruto's papers and to double check his schedule; Shizune rarely made a mistake but the woman was busy and Tsunade wanted to be careful with Naruto's schedule, she wanted to avoid him getting into any trouble. Well, any <em>more <em>trouble.

Naruto was certain that if he moved an inch Tsunade would knock his head off his shoulders; and since he liked his head being attached to his body he decided to stand stiffly against the wall. He kept his arms folded over his chest while he watched the woman shuffle around papers on her desk, a few other staff members and wandering students bustled around the office though the bell had already rung a few minutes prior.

Naruto was new to Konoha High; it was a private school and the principal Tsunade had to pull a few strings to get Naruto enrolled. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't intelligent, but he was lazy and lacked the interest and focus to stay on top of his work. He was more of an athletics person and if he worked hard enough, he could have a baseball scholarship. Unfortunately this meant he had to stay on top of his grades at this fancy rich-kid school.

The reason behind Naruto being hurriedly thrust into this private high school was his own doing, an incident that was the reason for the smirk now spreading across his lips. Naruto had some dirty habits; he was a promiscuous person and he could seduce the clothes off of anyone. Including his previous biology teacher, whom he had fucked on top of her desk, resulting in her getting fired and himself getting expelled.

Neither of these issues bothered him much, he'd transferred a couple of times before due to his salacious tendencies; this was why Tsunade was now putting him in her school, to keep an eye on him. Naruto was in his last year of high school and she was hell bent on getting the boy graduated without another incident. He was her legal responsibility until he turned eighteen in a few months and though they weren't _closely_ related, she had still taken it upon herself to ensure he was looked after.

Naruto had mastered the fake look of interest; he put on this façade as he pretended to listen to Tsunade lecturing him; though his luck ran out at the end when she actually turned around to hand him the schedule. "Pay attention, brat!" Tsunade seethed as she brought her fist down hard on top of Naruto's head. Naruto swore as he rubbed the sore spot and gave Tsunade a glare of indignant irritation.

"I heard you the first ten times, granny! Jeez, I'll stay out of trouble!" Naruto groaned, willing to say just about anything to get the old woman off his case. Tsunade's eyes were filled with doubt, she knew better than to believe that, but she still had to let Naruto go seeing as first period was nearly over. Luckily Naruto's first class was just art so he didn't consider himself missing anything serious. "Shikamaru will show you around today, he shares most of your classes."

Tsunade gestured to a sleeping boy in one of the uncomfortable chairs outside in the front office; Naruto was impressed the brunet had managed to fall asleep in those torture chairs. Tsunade kicked the leg of the chair and jolted Shikamaru awake, something the boy wasn't too grateful about. "Jeez, do you have to be so violent?" Shikamaru sighed as he dragged himself up and stifled a yawn. He looked over at Naruto, blatantly trying to ignore Tsunade's stern words.

"This the guy I'm showing around?" Shikamaru lazily asked, clearly bored with the situation. Naruto on the other hand was grinning jubilantly, excited to see this new brick prison.

"Name's Naruto, nice to meet ya!" Naruto knocked his hand against Shikamaru's shoulder in friendly greeting; Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a good-natured smile, at least the guy wasn't some stuck up jerk. Still, that energy would be a drag.

"All right, all right. Let's go, second period's about to begin." Shikamaru grunted as he picked up his bag. Naruto waved goodbye to a very fearsome looking Tsunade, whose glare was a final warning that unless Naruto wanted to die before he was eighteen then he would stay in line. This threat wasn't going to stay long with Naruto. Shikamaru indifferently pointed out the few buildings they passed along the way; the nurse's office, cafeteria, the places Naruto would likely find himself in often.

"Where did you transfer from?" Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at Naruto as they headed down the hallway of building four; the school's buildings were too spread apart in Naruto's opinion, he felt bad for kids that had classes on the opposite sides of the school.

"Windfire High, over in Sora." Naruto answered absently, most of his attention was focused on looking around and trying to familiarize himself with the new atmosphere as fast as possible. He hated being the newbie, at least he was a fast learner; he would probably have the directions down within the day. He heard Shikamaru scoff and turned his attention back to his companion.

"Heard you got booted out of that place. What'd you do?" It was no doubt that Naruto was being talked about; it wasn't every day someone from a public shit hole of a school got kicked out and _into _a private high school like this. Shikamaru raised a brow when Naruto snickered.

"Fucked a teacher." Naruto bluntly answered. Shikamaru nearly tripped over the floor when he heard that, which caused Naruto to snort in laughter.

"How'd you get caught?" Shikamaru wasn't sure if he should be impressed or disgusted, and in the end decided he didn't care to be either.

"Door wasn't locked, another kid walked in while we were still getting dressed." Naruto shrugged, recalling the shriek of the girl that had discovered them. The teacher's name hadn't been put out in order to protect her reputation, but she sure wouldn't be allowed to step foot into that school again. Shikamaru shook his head with a sigh, realizing Naruto was probably going to cause trouble. Somehow, Shikamaru had a feeling he would be seeing a lot of the blond too.

"You have English second, teacher's pretty quiet, nothing real difficult." Shikamaru stretched his arms behind his head as he talked, just as the bell rang to dismiss everyone to the second class. Instantly the hall was a war zone; kids shoved and shouted and Naruto was pretty sure he saw a few couples dry humping in the hallway. High school was the same, even in a private school that people made out to be better than public.

Naruto was a little over six feet tall and being athletic -and perhaps being a delinquent- had given him defined muscle, so it was easy for him to jostle his way down the hall. Suddenly he was all but pushed into another person, who none too kindly told him to "watch it." Naruto glanced towards the owner of the voice, but his words melted on his tongue as his gaze met onyx black eyes. It was a boy that Naruto had run into.

The boy pushed his glasses back up into place, he barely returned Naruto's look as he continued his way down the clearing corridor. Naruto stared after him, snapping his mouth shut once he realized it was hanging open. "Do you know that guy?" Naruto demanded as he turned to face Shikamaru, who had really not paid much attention to the exchange. He still turned to see who Naruto was talking about, and instantly recognized the boy in question.

"Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke. He's in our year." Shikamaru explained. A wolfish smirk spread over Naruto's lips as he watched Sasuke walk down the hall, his eyes looked up and down the boy's body, taking him in. Sasuke, huh? The name fit. Naruto felt his heart begin to beat a little faster and the familiar heat pool in his abdomen.

Yes, Sasuke would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS:<strong>

**And the inspiration for this story is from a stupid tumblr post that burrowed into my subconscious, which is this;**

_**i really want a plot where muse a and muse b both go to a private school and muse a is really studious and innocent like never been kissed type thing and muse b got kicked out of their old school for sleeping with a teacher and one day muse b sees muse a in the hall and is like 'i'm gonna make it my mission to corrupt them' and yeah.**_

**I only plan for it to be a really dumb, fun smut story since I kind of need some unwinding and what better way to do that than with OTP smut? I'm only just getting out of severe writer's block. I'm extremely down about writing but it's my only passion and even if it's only Fanfiction…it makes me happy.**

**The story is OOC as everyone knows I tend to mold personalities a little. And on tumblr I'm seeing too much love for glasses wearing, nerd Sasuke. I needed in on it.**


End file.
